


The Plan

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**The Plan**

"Let me just see if I've got this. Buffy Summers, the Supergirl who activated all the _other_ Supergirls-"

"They're called Slayers, actually."

"Whatever. So, Little Miss Super-Summers is going to be at a secure facility - a secure facility locked within a _separate mystical dimension_, having a secret meeting with eight of her very favourite junior Supergirls. All of whom are probably more highly trained than any of the other thousand equally strong and scary Supergirls she's got on her side, who will _all_ start coming after anyone who gets on Summers' bad side. And you want me to somehow hack through to the other dimension, sneak into this facility, unseen, take out all nine of the superstrong vampire killers _before_ they get a chance to notice me, grab the axe-"

"Scythe."

"Sorry, grab the _scythe_ \- the mystical, essence connected to all the Slayers, Weapon Extraordinaire scythe - and make my escape, just in time to deliver it to you by Friday. Which is in two days."

"That's right."

"Without any pissed off super-killers coming after me?"

"We'd certainly hope not."

"And for all of this, you're going to give me three million dollars - untraceable."

"Exactly."

Gwen smiled. "Shouldn't be a problem."


End file.
